


Finding Eternity

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [17]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Smith and Ross mentioned, and i want some gorram snow, because it's freaking hot right now, oh yeah and there's snow, questions about living forever, the effects of magic, warm cuddly ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wonders about just why Sips never seems to age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Eternity

Snow covered the city, every street twinkling with lights. Will’s breath rose into the air as he clutched a paper cup full of hot coffee, walking beside Sips. He sipped his coffee, quiet in the chill.   
  
“Hey, penny for your thoughts?”   
  
Will looked up, blinking at Sips. “What? Oh.” He drummed his fingers on the cup, turning his thoughts over for a moment. Finally he asked, “How’ve you not changed since that one photo with the court? That had to be from 1989.”   
  
Sips hummed, hands in his pockets. “You ever hear the rules of dealing with fae?”   
  
“Of course I have, but what’s that got to do with anything?”   
  
“Never eat food from the world of fae, for you will be trapped there.” He motioned around the city as a whole. “The city is like one big faerie ring. If you go out to the edge, you might actually find tiny mushrooms. There’s that hotel just outside town themed after them. But the magic of it’s all weird, considering the town we went on that fishing trip to is well outside the boundaries.” He reached over, stealing the coffee and taking a drink. “Every time Ross, or Trott, or even Smiffy cooks, and you and me eat it, we’re keeping ourselves stuck in the world of the fae.”   
  
Glowering at his purloined coffee, Will shoved his hands in his pockets. Without the heat, they were getting cold. “Yeah, but we do that willingly. We know what that means.”   
  
He took another drink, then held the cup out. When Will took it, he found it empty. “Exactly. But it’s got another effect on us.”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
Sips scratched his throat, staring up at a tree as the sun set and the lights came on. “We lose track of time. Once you graduate, and start, I don’t know, working at the shop with Trott, I guess, you’ll lose track of time as much as I have. I know what day of the week it is, roughly what day of the month it is, but the years kind of blend together.”   
  
“Huh…” Tossing the cup away, Will folded his hands behind his head. “So what you’re saying is… They give us a longer life? Like, we’re preserved how we are?”   
  
“I guess you could say that. But we’re not dead, as far as I know.” Suddenly Sips stopped, a grin spreading on his face. “Hey, look, it’s that one food truck with the falafels!” He looked at Will, only laughing as his stomach growled. “Come on, let’s get some to take back to the apartment.”   
  


* * *

  
  
At some point in the evening, Sips, Ross, and Smith all drifted off to bed. Instead of staying on the sofa, Will moved to the floor, sitting between Trott’s feet, eyes closed with a pleased hum as fingers carded through his hair. Tilting his head back, he was soon using Trott’s lap as a pillow, almost asleep where he sat.   
  
“Sunshine, don’t sleep there, you’ll wake up with a sore neck, or me kicking you on my way up.”   
  
“But this is comfortable. Could sit here like this forever…” He turned his head, resting his cheek on one knee. “Wish I could live forever, too.”   
  
Above him, Trott gave a little laugh. “No you don’t. Ask Ross, living forever isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He started using both hands on Will’s hair, pausing in his carding to make a tiny braid. “You watch those you love live and die around you, and new generations rise and fall. He had to do that from afar, knowing all the faces of the congregation that gave his church life. Would you want to do that up close?”   
  
Opening his eyes, Will stared at nothing in particular as he let out a small sound. “I guess not… I’d have to watch my uncles and cousins grow old and die.” COULD dwarves do that? How long did that take? He’d have to ask Honeydew some time. “But what about you and Smith? And Sips, he’s… Frozen in time, I guess?”   
  
“Sips is just plain odd, we’re not entirely sure how he works. But Smith and I will both live a very long time, kelpies and selkies do that, but not FOREVER. We’ll eventually get old and die of age, or somebody will finally catch up to us and end it, and the best we’ll hope for is to go out in a blaze of glory.” He started on another braid, musing to himself how most of them were starting to need haircuts.   
  
Will became quiet for a moment, eyes closing again. Finally, he stretched, turning his body to hug Trott’s leg. “I wonder what happens… When fae die…. Do you go anywhere?”   
  
“I think it’s a bit late to wonder such things.” He gave Will’s shoulder a pat, then a gentle shove. “Come on, let’s get on off to bed. Want me to make Sips move and you can wedge between me and Ross?”   
  
“Mm, no, I’m okay…” Slowly, Will got up, swaying with sleep. He made his way to the bedroom, crawling over legs as he made his way across the bed. Smith moved slightly, grumbling only a little as his blanket was lifted, before Will settled between stone and kelpie, out like a light.   
  
As Trott paused at the door, he scratched at his lower arm, smiling at the sight. If there was a way to live forever, these were the people he would want to do it with. This was the family he’d found, helped build, and it was the family he’d want to spend eternity with. Carefully, he climbed in the bed, taking up his usual spot between Sips and Ross.   
  
Maybe they couldn’t have true eternity in life, but they could have it in their dreams, at least. Outside, new flakes fell, catching the glow of the holiday lights on the trees.


End file.
